The invention generally relates to an exercise or recreational equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a dynamically configurable balancing board.
A balancing board is equipment that is used for the purpose of recreation and exercise. The balancing board includes a platform on which a user can stand and a fulcrum, for example, a spherical cup, that engages with the ground. A user stands on the platform of the balancing board and tries to maintain his/her balance such that the platform of the balancing board does not touch the ground. Conventional balancing boards that are currently used are not versatile. Moreover, they are not efficient in providing an effective exercise regime to a user. There is therefore a need for a balancing board that is more versatile and efficient.